Pokemon Sniper War (PSN)
by ShadeTheShinyUmbreon283
Summary: A Shiny Umbreon... A Jolteon... Espeon... Friends... Enemies... Betrayal... Respawning... Sniper Rifles... All of this here! Rated T for violence an strong words.
1. Chapter 1: Shadow Sniper

_**Chapter 1: Shadow Sniper**_

It was a clear night, and a shadow was gliding between the trees. The shadow came to a big tree with a staircase. He ran up the staircase and opened a hatch to a treehouse. Then the light flicked on, and there stood an anthropomorphic Shiny Umbreon. He put the Intervention which was on his back and fixed it on a board which was fixed on the window. He turned off the lights and looked in the scope. He fixed on a Leafeon running from tree to tree. He held his breath. His finger was on the trigger. Press. The Leafeon fell down dead with a hole in its head the size of a sniper bullet. The Shiny Umbreon ran out of the treehouse with the sniper on his back. Tree. Run. Hide. Escape. Put. Aim. Press. Kill. The sniper Shiny Umbreon killed a Glaceon. He ran further. He heard a bullet coming his way. He stopped. And waited. Then he fell down dead.

 _2 Hours later._

The Shiny Umbreon spawned on a hill with another treehouse on it. He smirked. He got in the treehouse and got ready to shoot. He focused on the other hill which had an Eevee about him to the half. He shot. The Eevee fell down. Then the Leafeon form earlier ran up to the Eevee. He shot it too. Double kill. Who is this mystery sniper? He is Shade. Shade E. The best sniper in the Kelas region. One of the little amount of Respawnables. That means that he can respawn in certain locations. Shade ran to an underground facility he called The Black&Blue Sniper base. He ran to the secret entrance an went in to find himself in a maze of halls. He ran to find a certain Jolteon and asked him…

 **So! What do ya think? I had this idea that I could make, well this! Cya! To the next time! Sorry for this chapter being so short!**


	2. Chapter 2: Thunder Sniper

_**Chapter 2: Thunder Sniper**_

…He ran to a certain Jolteon and asked him

-"What are the statistics of the kills now?"- Shade asked

-"2767 plus 7 is 2774 kills now"- Said the Jolteon

-"Great, now take it over Jolt!"- exclaimed Shade.

Jolt now grabbed his Remington 700, Beretta and ran out. He ran to the Treehouse sector they called "Sector G-51". He ran into the treehouse and got ready to shoot. He spotted a random Vaporeon and shot him. The Vaporeon died, but its body disappeared as if it was a Respawnable. _Strange…_ Jolt thought _He seems to be a Respawnable…_ Then an idea hit him and he started sprinting towards the entrance of the facility.

-"Shade! Shade! I found another Respawnable!"- Jolt said without breath.

-"Cool. What Pokemon?"- Shade asked calmly.

-"It-it's a Vaporeon…"- Jolt said panting.

-"Hmm…"- Shade said –"I'll go get him!"-

-"K. Be careful Shade!"- Jolt called to him.

-"I will bro!"- Shade answered and set off…


	3. Chapter 3: Water Sniper

_**Chapter 2: Water Sniper**_

Shade was running through the forest in sector F-45. He ran to get to the lake in sector F-36. Then he saw the Vaporeon. He ran to him and stopped by him.

-"So wassup?"- Shade asked.

-"Aargh!"- The Vaporeon screamed.

-"Sorry that I got you out of your thoughts. I have a question."- Shade said calmly like a pickle.

-"Huh?"-

-"would you like to join the Black&Blue Snipers?"-

-"umm… yeah…?"-

-"Shade."-

-"Oh. Ok Shade. BTW my name is Drain."-

-"Welcome to the team Drain! Oh and please follow me."- Shade ended and went with Drain following close behind.

They got in the base and Drain got introduced to Jolt. Then Drain got to choose the weapons a sniper rifle and a pistol.

-"I choose the OSV-96 and Ballester-Molina"- Drain said.

He then got the weapons and went to the training course which was essential in being a sniper1. He completed the course with getting "shot"2 only two times. Then he had to sit in one room which had nothing in it for two hours, so he trains his patience. In the meantime, Shade was playing Rush Team3 on his laptop. When the time had passed Drain was shown a stylish room to stay and given a map of the facility, because it was a total maze. They then went all to sleep. Well not all. Shade was wide awake4, meditating.

 _ **Wassup! New chapter up! I have a favor to ask from you… STOP FUCKING PUTTING STUPID REVIEWS IM NOT A BRAINLESS MOUSEBRAIN!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Psychic Sniper

_**Chapter 4: Psychic Sniper**_

 _Shade's POV_

The second I got shot the next day I knew that it was Vicky, in my past note's referred to as "the Leafeon". When I respawned I quickly rushed to The Road. The Road is a place that is our border. Yes, we do raid and cross it a lot, but it is a border. So I went by The Road to the city for a month's supply of ammo and food. On the road back, due to my genetically enhanced hearing ability (Yes I do genetic experiments on myself), I heard some rustling in the treetops. It was too heavy (don't ask how I knew it. I have my ways) I looked back and no one was there. But I was too hard to fool.

-"Get out of the tree's anonymous person!"- I said.

 _Unknown's POV_

I teleported from tree to tree, praying zhat he zhidn't hear me. When he turned to me I knew it was all lost. Who am I? I am Sakura, an Espeon, zhe second best sniper after Shade in Kelas. I got out of zhe trees.

 _Third person POV_

Sakura teleported out in clear view.

-"Yes?"- She said.

-"Sakura?"- Shade said in amusement. He had heard about her on the weekly "Sniper's magazine". The second best after him from official data.

-"Yes, zhat is my name. And I want to join zhe Black&Blue sniper team."- Sakura said.

-"Umm, yeah sure! No problem! Just the test course! Hehe…"- Shade said feeling awkward.

After getting back to the base, Sakura was introduced to the other team members. Then she cleared the obstacle course, she had the second best time EVEN with her teleporting.

 _Score table_

 **1)Shade – 32.62 seconds.**

 **2)Sakura – 43.61 seconds**

 **3)Jolt – 1 minute 26.29 seconds 2-second penalty**

 **4)Drain – 2 minutes 37.37 seconds 12-second penalty**

 **-"** I still don't get it, how does Shade do it so fast."- Jolt then said to Drain.

-"Go ask him!"- Drain replied.

-"Nah. Can't you see he's hanging out with his _girlfriend_?"- Jolt grinned knowing Shade could hear him.

After he said that Shade unleashed a weak Dark Pulse which hit Jolt head on. Jolt flew in the opposite wall and screeched when he broke his arm.

-"That happens when you talk like that Jolt. I hoped you learned that already. But you didn't."- Shade said. Then a giant explosion occurred and there stood Vicky. Shade's sister, rival and enemy all at once.

 _ **A/N: Yoyoyo! I'm back! Sorry for the freaking pause. Just needed to plan my life better. Longest chapter for now. And I hope you ship ShinyUmbreonXEspeon!**_

 _ **Shade out.**_


End file.
